


Act II: Acts of Temptation

by abnegative



Series: Acts of Desire [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Hybrid!au seriesThank you everyone who asked for this. I was overwhelmed with the amount of interest.Runs concurrent with Acts of Endearment; here is the Mingyu x Minghao side of the story.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Acts of Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Act II: Acts of Temptation

And then they were gone.

Mingyu stood alone in the apartment building corridor staring at a glowing green eyed Persian with cutely curly hair. It was kind of blond and kind of orange and stuck up and out in various places.

“Well?” The cat stared at him as he clung to his box and his ears perked up. “Aren’t you going to take me home?”

“Yes,” Mingyu moved quickly to put an arm around the hybrid and guide him towards the elevator. “Let’s get home. Do you want me to carry that?” As his hands reached out towards the box Minghao hissed and Mingyu pulled back. He wasn’t getting bitten today. He’d definitely be more careful.

“Are we going up or down?” Minghao asked as he crammed in besides Mingyu. The box took up half the elevator and Mingyu pressed the floor number. “Up,” he said and the cat’s face brightened a little. “Up means better right?” he asked and Mingyu nodded.

When he opened the door to the corner apartment Minghao tried to feign disinterest. Mingyu watched him with amusement as the cat carefully placed his box to the side and began to pace, long orange tail held high, his nose testing the air. Mingyu watched him pull back the curtains and gasp as the Seoul skyline glittered before him. Mingyu knew his apartment was incredible; he’d worked hard enough for it. He knew everyone thought he was some kind of lazy playboy who’d fallen into an easy life but he was diligently working for all the things he wanted.

“It’s okay I guess,” Minghao rolled his eyes and followed Mingyu into the kitchen where he pulled an expensive bottle of red from a cupboard. “To celebrate?” he indicated the bottle and Minghao made a show of checking the label. Mingyu chuckled to himself. He knew the cat couldn’t read.

Two glasses were poured and Mingyu lit the gas fireplace for ambience. It was just too irresistible for the hybrid who, after drinking down most of his wine, stretched his body out long and lean on the floor. Mingyu gulped as a lump formed in his throat at the sight of his new hybrid, so thin and elegant, stretched out in the warmth with grace and beauty. His orange ears were relaxed and his tail was curled by his side. Mingyu knew he was getting a companion; he just had no idea it was going to make him feel this way.

He shifted on the couch and tried to hide his dick growing rapidly in his pants. He was sure the cat knew what he was doing, lazing so languidly, his body fluid and relaxed. He was sure Minghao just tossed a flirty glance over his shoulder as he rolled onto his stomach and stretched back on his knees. He was wearing a casual pair of trackpants and a shapeless sweater he guessed the hybrid would never have chosen for himself. It didn’t take any edge off his sexiness

God, Mingyu was getting too warm, was the cat really waving his ass at him? Or was he imagining it.

“I, ah, I got your room ready....” Mingyu pulled at his collar and got up to turn the heater down. “Oh really? Aren’t you going to make me sleep in your bed?” Minghao rolled onto his back and dragged his shirt up to scratch at his own belly. “Of course not,” Mingyu cleared his throat awkwardly. “You’ve got your own room. Do you want to see? Or do you want snacks first?”

The golden Persian licked one hand and rubbed it at his nose thoughtfully. “Room. Then snacks.” He got up from the floor before adding a perfunctory “please” and following Mingyu down the corridor. Mingyu pretended he didn’t notice the hybrid checking out how many rooms there were. He opened the door to the bedroom he’d designated for the hybrid and let him go in first.

“I didn’t get too much stuff because I wanted you to be able to choose yourself. Your profile said you had a talent for interior design so I left it mostly bare.”

There was a big cat bed, the enclosed kind shaped like a warm fluffy igloo, filled with a dark brown satin covered comforter and a pile of pillows. Minghao was trying his best to feign disinterest but his tail, twitching on the end, was giving away his curiosity. “You can sleep in the box if you prefer,” Mingyu said but Minghao just shook his head. “I didn’t really want the box. I just didn’t want Junhui to have it.”

Mingyu was glad he started reading the hybrid behaviour book. He didn’t know the first thing about caring for a hybrid and the book had a lot of good information that he was going to need.

“And this is just for me?” Minghao asked as he inched closer to the bed. Mingyu couldn’t help but smile as the cat leaned in and grabbed the stuffed toy Mingyu had picked out for him. It was a soft and squishy grey and white penguin and Minghao eyed it suspiciously. “I’m not a kitten you know,” he pouted at Mingyu who laughed and reached out to grab it. “Well if you don’t want it-“ “I want it!” Minghao clutched it close to his chest and Mingyu almost melted at how adorable he was. He might not think he was a kitten but Mingyu knew otherwise.

“Your own bathroom,” Mingyu pointed at the door, “use it whenever you want. I’ve left some pyjamas of mine here for you to borrow. I didn’t know what to buy so I figured we could just go shopping tomorrow.” The twitch of Minghao’s tail gave him away again as Mingyu held the pyjamas out.

“Are these real Louis Vuitton?” Minghao dropped the penguin and clutched them to his chest. He’d seen his favourite singer wearing these once, a little while ago, while he was trapped in one of his old ‘homes’ and found an old pile of magazines to amuse himself. “Yeah,” Mingyu seemed a little embarrassed, “my parents never know what to buy me for birthdays and stuff so they send things like this.”

Minghao held them close as his tail waved straight and happy in the air. “I guess your old pyjamas will do for tonight,” he grumbled but he held onto them like his life depended on it.

“Okay,” Mingyu walked back towards the door. “You can shower or just change and I’ll make a bedtime snack. Just come out when you’re ready.” He turned serious for a moment as he watched the cats eyes narrow again. “This is your home now and I want you to be comfortable. There’s a lock on the door and it’s okay to use it while you get used to me.”

He walked out of the room and Minghao ran over and locked the door behind him.

Mingyu cut little cubes of cheddar and smoked cheese and opened a round of Camembert. He was just debating a second glass of wine when Minghao, damp from the shower, appeared dressed in the pyjamas. He wasn’t much shorter than Mingyu but he was a lot smaller and they hung so cutely on his tiny lithe frame. Mingyu decided he needed the wine. He handed a glass to Minghao and carried the cheese plate back into the living area where the heater was still blazing.

“Thank you,” Minghao murmured after half a glass of red and a fair amount of silence.

“You’re welcome,” Mingyu replied.

They bid each other a good night not too much later and Mingyu climbed into bed. He grabbed the hybrid book from inside his bedside cupboard and flicked to the end where there was a section on mating.

“Hybrids will experience their heat only when they reach maturity and are comfortable in their environment.

When they reach sexual maturity and the heat starts they will need relief from someone they trust. The hybrid must be consenting to avoid any damage to them both physically and psychologically and if they are comfortable with their owner they will be willing and consenting.

In the unlikely event of the owner not being interested in the establishment of a sexual relationship there are two options. Preferably, for the health of the hybrid, sterilisation should occur. This can be done at any time and will stop heats and alleviate the need for a partner. A secondary option is the provision of a hybrid partner which can be a permanent arrangement or organised by owners on an as-needed basis.”

Mingyu closed the book and turned off the lamp. Minghao was gorgeous, so stunningly beautiful to him, every inch the epitome of feline allure. Mingyu hoped Minghao would be happy here and maybe even one day be comfortable enough to enjoy a full hybrid / owner relationship. He fell asleep with images of soft orange ears twitching with alert interest prominent in his mind.

It was well past midnight when he stirred and felt a weight on his chest. “Minghao?” he murmured as he felt the fuzz of fluffy cat ears tickle him under the chin and the cat sniffled in the darkness. “I had a bad dream,” Minghao whispered as he pressed his body closer and Mingyu ran a hand through his hair. “It’s okay kitten, you’re safe now,” he said and laid awake until Minghao’s breathing slowed and his tail relaxed as it curled around Mingyu’s stomach possessively.

In that moment anything besides comforting and caring for Minghao was driven from his mind.


End file.
